


Il dono

by Nuel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuel/pseuds/Nuel
Summary: Nel Buio Profondo l'unica legge che conti è la sopravvivenza.Nessun legame è più forte del tradimento, nessuno è al di sopra del sospetto.Così quando l'Unica Dea prende la vita di Ireos, anche quella di Teuker viene sconvolta.Donandogli uno schiavo apparentemente senza alcuno scopo, l'elfo scuro è stato messo alla prova, una prova che non ha neppure sospettato e che, pertanto, era destinato a fallire sin dall'inizio.





	Il dono

  
  


  
  
  
Ormai aveva il respiro corto. La vista gli si appannò all’improvviso e dovette appoggiarsi alla parete umida e scivolosa di muschio. La caverna era buia e silenziosa, eppure la sensazione di essere osservato non lo abbandonava. Era sicuro che grappoli d’occhi di ragni invisibili lo seguissero sin dall’inizio, o forse era solo una sensazione, il sintomo di una follia prossima a palesarsi.

Si sforzò di riprendere a camminare, incespicando sulle asperità del terreno che, in teoria avrebbe dovuto conoscere come le sue tasche; non riusciva a smettere di chiedersi se qualcuno se ne fosse accorto. Forse lo aveva stretto troppo forte. Forse lo aveva abbracciato con troppo calore e qualcuno avrebbe potuto notarlo, sospettare.

«Ireos», mormorò il nome che aveva invocato tante altre volte. Aveva ancora le mani sporche del suo sangue, l’ultimo calore che il corpo di Ireos gli aveva concesso, l’ultima beffa del loro destino.

Glielo avevano strappato dalle braccia, sacrificio umano destinato alla Dea.

“ _Sei davvero convinto di essere tu il più fortunato?”._ La voce melodiosa di Ireos gli tornò alla mente. _“Io sono libero, Teuker”,_ gli aveva sussurrato mentre si stringeva al suo petto.

Il ricordo delle grida non gli avrebbe strappato dalla memoria quello dei suoi sospiri. _Eppure Ireos non aveva gridato. Lo avevano drogato prima di aprirgli il petto e strappargli il cuore_.

Teuker si portò una mano al torace. Era a Ireos che avevano strappato il cuore, e allora perché era a lui che faceva tanto male. Gli pareva che ogni battito cercasse di squarciargli il torace, che il suo cuore volesse fuggire via.

“ _Quando non ci sarò più, capirai di avermi amato.”_ «Non è vero», mormorò confuso. «Non ti ho mai amato. Io non ti amo». L’eco della sua risata gli giunse distante e poi vicino. La testa iniziò a girargli.

Che fosse quello l’amore? Una sorta di follia? Una febbre che gli intorpidiva i sensi e la mente? Non voleva provarlo.

Un paio d’occhi chiari riemerse dalla memoria, così simili a quelli di Ireos, ma non uguali. Erano occhi di una donna, una schiava… _sì,_ Teuker la ricordava.

L’aveva vista una sola volta, china sul campo di funghi, le mani sporche di terra e un bambino tanto magro da sembrare più piccolo della sua età che teneva nella mano stretta a pugno un lembo del suo abito cencioso. Lei aveva alzato lo sguardo e aveva sorriso.

Gli era parsa così brutta e pallida. Anche il bambino, _Ireos,_ gli era parso brutto e pallido. Misere creature destinate a lavorare per tutta la vita e a diventare cibo per il bestiame o concime per i campi quando sarebbero morti. _Il Buio ha fame, Teuker._

«Non avevo capito», rantolò in preda al delirio. «Io non lo sapevo!».

Non sapeva, ma lo aveva riconosciuto subito, anni dopo. Lo aveva riconosciuto come se lo avesse visto ogni giorno della sua vita. _“Ricordati di lui.”_ Aveva obbedito all’ordine, come sempre. A quel tempo non gli era parso ci fosse una ragione per ricordare quel bambino gracile e sporco, ma lo aveva ricordato.

Un monito, forse. Era così diverso da qualunque bambino avesse mai visto, una sorta di mostro uscito dalla fantasia, dai racconti di guerra dei soldati del castello: Ireos aveva la pelle bianca e i capelli biondi. Gli occhi erano pozzi azzurri come Teuker non ne aveva mai visti. _Uno spettro._ _U_ _n elfo pallido._

Erano creature terribili, gli elfi che vivevano sulla superficie bruciata dal sole, così gli avevano insegnato. Nemici naturali della sua razza.

Ireos però era cresciuto sano e forte, forgiato dal lavoro più duro e dotato della sua stessa grazia, di quell’armonia delle membra e di quell’avvenenza che apparteneva a entrambi i loro popoli, unico strascico di un’ascendenza comune.

Lo avevano lavato e strigliato prima di donarglielo. _Era suo. Suo! Non avevano il diritto di portarglielo via!_

Gli avevano legato i polsi e lo avevano lasciato nudo e vulnerabile. Era il suo premio, se lo era conquistato dando la caccia ai drider mostruosi che avevano attaccato la città. Li aveva affrontati, aveva conficcato la spada nei loro addomi rigonfi. Il loro sangue gli aveva imbrattato i lunghi capelli candidi e aveva intriso la stoffa nera della sua veste filtrando attraverso le aperture della sua armatura. Doveva sembrare un demone quando Ireos aveva posato gli occhi su di lui.

“ _È tuo. Puoi farne quello che preferisci.”_ Non era consuetudine fare dono di uno schiavo a un soldato di basso lignaggio come lui, ma Teuker aveva sempre goduto di piccoli e curiosi privilegi, in quel castello, come un cucciolo vezzeggiato dalla sua padrona.

Sapeva di non essere più di questo: un animaletto di compagnia per una femmina annoiata dal potere detenuto. Era un giocattolo a cui veniva offerto un altro giocattolo.

Forse era una sorta di esperimento, forse ci si aspettava che sfogasse su di lui le sue frustrazioni. Gli era girato intorno, ancora sporco di sangue, gli occhi dalle iridi rosse carichi di eccitazione, e Ireos lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo, calmo, come se essere diventato il giocattolo di un demone non lo spaventasse.

Quegli occhi limpidi lo avevano osservato con curiosità e fiducia mentre Teuker gli accarezzava il petto. Aveva sentito le ossa sporgere sotto la pelle sottile, i suoi polpastrelli avevano girato intorno a un capezzolo facendolo inturgidire, e il dubbio si era insinuato nel suo sguardo. La sua pelle chiara era arrossita evidenziando gli zigomi alti.

Teuker aveva sorriso con ferocia pregustando tutto quello che gli avrebbe fatto. Continuò a girargli intorno, valutandolo come avrebbe fatto con una bestia. Aveva braccia ben tornite e gambe forti, la schiena era larga e solida. Le sue natiche erano piccole e magre. Ricordava di essersi chiesto se sarebbe riuscito a prenderlo tutto. Gli aveva infilato un dito tra i glutei, compiacendosi di trovarlo così stretto.

Ireos era stato così arrendevole, aveva chinato il capo e gli era parso di sentirlo trattenere un respiro strozzato. Gli si era gettato addosso come una furia, possedendolo sul pavimento della cella, godendo del suo corpo, indifferente al male che gli stava facendo.

Al principio Ireos aveva urlato, ma non si era dimenato molto: Teuker era alto quanto lui, ma grosso il doppio e l’aveva premuto a terra con tutto il suo peso, e Ireos doveva aver chiuso gli occhi, doveva essersi morso il labbro per non farsi sfuggire un altro verso.

“ _Da oggi sono il tuo padrone,”_ gli aveva detto dopo, ancora ansante, e lui si era limitato ad annuire.

“ _Teuker.”_ L’aveva chiamato prima che uscisse e Teuker si era voltato a guardarlo e lo aveva visto davvero, forse per la prima volta. _“Sono felice che mi abbiano dato a te”_ Era forse pazzo? Non aveva paura di sostenere il suo sguardo? Gli aveva sorriso. _Ireos gli aveva sorriso!_

L’aveva appena violentato e lui… Teuker era indietreggiato senza accorgersene e aveva chiamato una guardia per farlo portare nella sua stanza.

Ireos era stato il più docile degli schiavi, sempre remissivo, sempre paziente. Aveva medicato le sue ferite e sorretto i suoi assalti pur senza mai corrispondere la sua passione.

“ _Perché fai tutto questo per me?”_ Gli aveva appena ricucito l’ennesima ferita.

Ireos non aveva risposto, gli aveva sorriso e l’aveva baciato sulla fronte.

“ _Perché non mi baci mai?”_ Si era sporto per baciarlo e lui si era tirati in dietro. _“Te lo ordino!”_

Ireos si era accostato di nuovo a lui e si era lasciato baciare. Teuker l’aveva scaraventato sul letto, cominciando a far scorrere le mani su quel corpo chiaro e meraviglioso. Ireos sospirava. Ricambiava le sue carezze per un po’ e poi lo implorava di fermarsi.

Oh, non gli opponeva davvero resistenza, ma ogni volta Teuker doveva prenderlo con la forza, anche quando di forza non ne aveva e le ferite si riaprivano, ma l’adrenalina della battaglia gli scorreva ancora dentro e lo spingeva a cercare un’altra lotta.

“ _Sei solo uno schiavo._ _Odiami_ _!”_ Lo supplicava di temerlo. _Lui_ _aveva supplicato_ _uno schiavo._

“ _Non posso.”_

Teuker non capiva. Non sapeva cosa significasse.

Ireos aveva detto di aver udito il suo nome dalle guardie. Aveva mentito. _Ireos sapeva il suo nome da sempre_.

Si era insinuato nella sua vita con una passività che sapeva di prepotenza. Violentarlo, frustarlo, umiliarlo, non serviva a nulla. Ireos, dopo le lacrime, alzava lo sguardo su di lui e i suoi occhi tornavano sereni.

Era così che il senso di colpa l’aveva colto. Una, due, dieci, mille volte. Non dolore, ma disagio, gli faceva distogliere lo sguardo davanti a lui come davanti a una femmina. Avesse creduto nel perdono forse avrebbe chiesto il suo.

“ _Conosci l’elfico?”_ Domanda sciocca, posta mentre Ireos gli intrecciava i capelli candidi e poi li ravviava con le dita sottili. Avevano goduto l’uno dell’altro ed erano rimasti a trastullarsi nell’ozio, nel calore delle lenzuola.

“ _Perché dovrei?”_

“ _Mi piacerebbe_ _insegnartelo.”_ Ireos possedeva una vecchia cetra e talvolta pizzicava le corde mentre Teuker scivolava nella reverie. Sussurrava parole sconosciute in un dialetto simile alla sua lingua e del tutto estraneo mentre le sue dita suonavano note dolci e nostalgiche di una terra che non aveva mai veduto.

Avevano lo stesso numero di anni, ma non la stessa età. Ilythiir e Darthien crescevano in modo diverso. Gli elfi scuri maturavano prima di quelli chiari, ma quando Ireos gli accarezzava dolcemente il viso Teuker sembrava un bambino: socchiudeva gli occhi vermigli e appoggiava la guancia alla sua mano come un gatto.

Ireos traduceva per lui le canzoni che aveva appreso dagli altri schiavi, cantava di prati in fiore e del canto degli uccelli, di ruscelli che luccicavano al sole e di albero frondosi.

“ _Non ho mai visto le cose di cui canti.”_

“ _Nemmeno io, ma posso immaginarle.”_

“ _Credo che tu sia pazzo.”_ Ireos taceva, distogliendo lo sguardo. Talvolta taceva per frazioni intere mentre la sabbia scivolava da un vaso all’altro e i fuochi del Narbondel si spegnevano lentamente.

Talvolta Teuker lasciava la città per giorni, per settimane intere, e l’unica cosa che desiderava, nel silenzio dei cunicoli e delle gallerie in cui cacciava, era la sua voce.

Talvolta le prede fuggivano verso la superficie, quelle voragini spaventose che si aprivano nella terra e da cui penetravano luce e calore intollerabili, un confine oltre il quale la morte attendeva lui e loro. Eppure, col calare delle tenebre, lo coglieva il desiderio folle di sporgersi oltre il limite.

Aveva incolpato Ireos di quella follia, le sue parole, la sua musica. Aveva fatto il pezzi la sua cetra mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime. _Ma poi le aveva asciugate una a una, baciando i suoi occhi chiusi e le sue gote pallide. Aveva implorato a gesti il suo perdono perché non conosceva le parole_.

Non era più riuscito a ferirlo. Si era fermato alle sue suppliche, sorprendendosi di se stesso. _“Sono un così pessimo amate?”_

Ireos era arrossito fino alla punta delle sue lunghe orecchie. _“No, anzi.”_

“ _Allora perché non mi vuoi?”_

Ireos non aveva risposto, non era ancora il momento.

“ _Perché no?”_ aveva continuato a chiedergli ogni volta. Ogni volta Ireos sospirava e ogni volta gli era più difficile negarsi.

“ _Cosa faresti se smettessi di cercarti?”_ Nemmeno quella volta aveva risposto, ma aveva visto i suoi occhi diventare grandi e spaventati. La sua mancanza lo atterriva più della tortura. _Fino a quel punto era suo._ Non si era più negato anche se arrossiva ancora di vergogna prima di lasciarsi andare al piacere.

“ _Insegnami quella canzone. Insegnamela nella tua lingua.”_ Ireos aveva sorriso. _Come faceva quella canzone? Perché non riusciva a ricordarla?_

Sentiva ancora i suoi baci sulla pelle, simili a fuoco e a morsi di ragni.

Simili alla frusta che gli mordeva la carne e alla voce della sua signora. _“Pagherà il tuo schivo per la tua colpa.”_

_Era colpa sua._ Sapeva che sarebbe stato punito se non avesse obbedito agli ordini. Non si discutevano gli ordini di una femmina, anche se rispettarli avrebbe portato alla morte l’intera pattuglia. Erano tutti sacrificabili loro, maschi, e lei, sciocca, ma l’ordine voluto dal caos no, quello andava preservato.

Non aveva nemmeno tentato di difenderlo. Sarebbero morti entrambi. _Sarebbe stato meglio morire assieme a lui_.

«Ire… os». Pronunciò a fatica il suo nome. Gli pulsava la testa. Gli mancava l’aria. La volta di pietra incombeva su di lui, lo spazio sembrava diventare più piccolo.

Avevano prelevato Ireos dalla sua stanza. Teuker non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli nulla, non lo aveva preparato. Lo aveva preso un’ultima volta, stringendo le sue membra calde e spossate, osservando l’espressione languida sul suo viso. Lo aveva baciato desiderando il coraggio di ucciderlo con le proprie mani. _Av_ _rebbe potuto_ _mescolare un veleno_ _in_ _una coppa di vino o spezzargli il collo mentre ancora lo possedeva, come talvolta facevano le femmine._

La sua pelle era bianca e liscia e macchiata di sangue. Gli avevano aperto il petto ed estratto il cuore. _“Portalo dagli essiccatori,”_ gli avevano ordinato. Anche macchiata di sangue la sua pelle era bianca come pergamena pregiata.

Aveva raccolto il suo corpo dall’altare e se lo era stretto al petto, _forse lo aveva stretto troppo,_ avendo cura di fargli posare la testa sulla sua spalla. Pareva dormire, dormire col torace aperto e scavato, le costole spaccate e staccate con precisione dallo sterno. Pareva dormire finché un braccio non era caduto inerme, penzolando verso il suolo come un ragno appeso alla sua tela.

Gli essiccatori lo avrebbero scuoiato e avrebbero cosparso di sale la sua pelle, lasciandola disseccare per giorni prima di conciarla e renderla di nuovo morbida. Altri schiavi che non temevano più la morte perché l’avevano avuta tra le mani troppe volte l’avrebbero levigata con la pietra e poi avrebbero aperto nuovi tagli, regolarizzando i bordi e le misure, avrebbero apposto cuciture precise e rilegato libri di grande valore.

Lo aveva consegnato a uno schiavo che non l’aveva nemmeno guardato in volto, che l’aveva gettato sbrigativamente su un tavolo di pietra. _Avrebbe voluto dirgli di averne cura, anche se non poteva sentire più alcun dolore._

Avrebbe voluto scappare, ma l’odore della morte lo aveva inseguito. Il sangue di Ireos si era raggrumato sulla sua pelle e seccato sui suoi abiti, e il senso della sua vita, della sua intera esistenza stava sbiadendo dalla sua mente.

Un ronzio persistente gli riempiva gli orecchi puntuti mentre di nuovo incespicava sul terreno.

Si guardò attorno, chiedendosi dove fosse e come ci fosse arrivato. Sentiva delle voci, ma non capiva cosa stessero dicendo, e cercò di alzarsi senza sapere quando fosse finito a terra, di prendere il controllo di due quattro otto, erano diventate otto le sue gambe.

Aveva il volto rigato di lacrime e non aveva più pianto da quando era un bambino, ma anche tra le lacrime vide lo sciame di piccoli ragni che muoveva verso di lui. Doveva fuggire lontano da lì. Doveva andare dove il Buio era più profondo, dove avrebbe unito la propria fame alla sua, ma il suolo diventava sempre più lontano.

Il suo corpo stava mutando. Presto gli avrebbero dato la caccia.

La sua ragione svaniva assieme al ricordo di Ireos o di chi era stato.

La sua mente si svuotava, lasciando spazio solo al ronzio insistente e alla follia.

«… rossss», gemette per l’ultima volta mentre i cheliceri crescevano nella sua bocca dando un nuovo aspetto al suo volto.

Non sapeva più chi era o chi stesse arrivando, ma l’istinto gli diceva combattere o scappare. Erano cacciatori come lui era stato, ma il suo passato aveva smesso di esistere.

Aveva fallito la prova, ma non aveva importanza. Non la ricordava nemmeno.

Aveva fame, provava rabbia e odio e caos e avrebbe ucciso o lo sarebbe stato.


End file.
